


Rain Delay

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Raining too hard to train...
Kudos: 2
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Rain Delay

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'the endless wait'

"At this rate, it'll be too muddy even if the rain does stop," Rinkah complained as she glared out at the the drenched training fields. 

"You would have lost today, too," Lethe replied. "A few of us have been practicing your sumo game." 

"You have?" Rinkah had just thought Lethe wanted a simple rematch. Apparently she'd been wrong. 

Lethe nodded before turning her gaze from Rinkah to the rain. 

"We'll just have to wait," Lethe continued. "And don't even think of suggesting we play inside. We're not allowed." 

Rinkah frowned. Of all the days... 

The rain just kept on falling.


End file.
